Farewell Party
by SkyGem
Summary: Seigaku has just won the nationals and the celebrations are all over. It's the weekend and everyone has gathered at Ryoma's house to throw him a farewell party. This is the regulars' second...Full summary inside. Fic request for jaybird200.


Summary: Seigaku has just won the nationals and the celebrations are all over. It's the weekend and everyone has gathered at Ryoma's house to throw him a farewell party. This is the regulars' second time meeting the legendary Samurai Nanjiro and they all have a lot of questions for him, but they go strangely off topic. Why is that? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.

DemonicEmbrace: Hey all! How do you like my new pen name? Lol, anyways, this is a oneshot request for jaybird200. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own TenniPuri.

* * *

**Ryoma**

Groggily opening my eyes, I propped myself up onto my elbow and looked over at my alarm clock. It was already 11.

Getting up, I made my way to the washroom to brush my teeth.

When I emerged about half an hour later, I saw Momo sitting on my bed.

Seeing me, he got up and said, "There you are, Ryoma! What took you so long?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

A wide grin spread on his face. "We're here to see you, of course!"

This caught my attention.

"**We**?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "The others are downstairs, helping your dad set up the barbeque."

"Barbeque?" I asked. "Why?"

"You're leaving for America soon, aren't you? Well, we decided to hold a party for you. I was sent upstairs to get you 'cause everyone's almost done. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

"Haaai," I said lazily and grabbed a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, kicking Momo out of the room so I could change.

Once I was done changing, I grabbed my fila cap and went outside to a waiting Momo.

* * *

**Nanjiro**

Looking around the back yard, I saw that everything was pretty much ready and the brats were just lazing around, waiting for Ryoma.

I couldn't help but smile. I had always thought of my son as a bit of a loner. I was glad to see that he had such a wonderful team.

"Nya, Echizen-ojisan!" said a hyperactive redhead.

Looking over at him, I said, "Nani?"

"You used to be a famous tennis player, ne? What happened to you?"

Feeling a vein pop in my forehead, I said, "What did you say, you cheeky little brat? You think I've become weak just because I don't play professionally anymore? Well, for your information, Ryoma still can't beat me in a match, so if you-"

"No!" interrupted the redhead. "That's not what I meant! I meant, why aren't you a professional anymore?"

I immediately calmed down. "Ah, why didn't you say so? Well, it's because of Ryoma."

"Nani?" he asked, looking confused. By now, the others had come over too and were listening.

"Well, you see, I retired around the time Ryoma was born because I wanted to help Rinko, my wife, raise him. Believe it or not, the gaki was really cute when he was small," I gushed. "But ever since he turned ten, he's gotten so damn arrogant!"

"Do you happen to have a picture of him?" asked an evil looking one with mad scientist glasses and hair. Suddenly, they all looked interested.

Without a second thought, I said, "Of course!"

Pulling a picture out of a hidden pocket in my robes, I handed it to them and they all crowded around.

"Aww, ochibi-chan looks so cuuuute!" gushed the redhead.

The mad scientist began scribbling furiously in his notebook as the rest of the team just stared at the picture, seeming to be in shock.

"I know, ne?" I said, going into doting father mode.

"But who's the other boy in the picture?" asked a strong looking brunette at the back of the group.

"Ah," I said. "That's Ryoga. He's my adopted son. Isn't he just adorable? I was blessed with two handsome children!"

"Adopted son?" asked the mad scientist, looking up.

I nodded. "He's four years older than Ryoma. We adopted him around eight years ago."

"Where is he now?" asked the one with short black hair and two bangs in the front, the vice captain.

"Ah, he is currently studying in America. When we decided to move here last year, he told us he didn't want to come because his school and his friends were over there, so we allowed him to move in with one of his friends," I said. Then, wiping away an imaginary tear, "Even though it breaks my heart to be away from my adorable son for so long, I had to respect his wishes."

* * *

**Oishi**

As Echizen-san talked, I couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that he loved them both very much, and that he didn't play favourites with either of them.

"Does Ryoga-san also play tennis?" asked Inui, scribbling furiously in his notebook.

Echizen-san nodded. "Oh, he absolutely loves tennis! He's been playing since even before we adopted him. He's even better than Ryoma!"

This came as a shock to everyone.

"Really?" exclaimed Eiji.

"Hai!" he said enthusiastically. "They're both rivals, but that hasn't come between their brotherly love!" he gushed, sounding like a doting father. Pulling another picture out of his robes, he said, "See? Aren't they just so adorable?"

Looking at the picture, even I couldn't help but laugh. It was a picture of a five year old Ryoma and a nine year old Ryoga taking a bath together. They were sitting in a tub full of bubbles and Ryoma's eyes were screwed up tight as his big brother rubbed shampoo into his hair.

"Kawaii!" shouted Eiji, sounding like some kind of fangirl.

"Aren't they?" asked Echizen-san, also sounding like a fangirl. "I've got the most wonderful sons in the world! I'm so proud of both of them!"

Despite the oddness of this situation, again, I couldn't help but smile. Ryoma had such a wonderful father.

"Oi! Oyaji!"

Turning around, I saw that Ryoma had come, and he had a bright blush on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Baka yaro!" he shouted, running over and snatching both the pictures away. "Why the hell are you showing them something like this?"

"Nande?" whined his father. "Why can't I? I just want to show off my beautiful sons!"

"Baka yaro!" repeated Ryoma, holding the pictures out of his father's reach. "I don't care what you were doing! Don't show them pictures like this!"

"Pictures like what?" asked Momo curiously, snatching them out of Ryoma's hand.

As Ryoma frantically tried to get the pictures back from his much taller sempai, said sempai burst out laughing.

"Whoever knew Ryoma could be so cute?" he asked, laughing.

Ryoma's blush brightened, and he said, "Oi! Momo-sempai! Give that back!"

I couldn't help but laugh. The nine of us spending time together, laughing, and getting to know Ryoma's father was so much fun, it was sad that we wouldn't be seeing Ryoma again soon.

Seeming to read my mind, Eiji threw his arm around my shoulder and said, "Don't be sad, Oishi, it just means that we have to have twice as much fun until he does leave, so that we have lots of memories to keep us busy until he comes back to us!"

I smiled and nodded, saying, "Hai, I guess you're right."

* * *

DemonicEmbrace: So, what did you think? Did I do okay? Did you like it? Please review, and do tell me what you thought and I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
